Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center
The Colinos de Oro War Relocation Center is a Japaense internment camp. Following the Japanese bombing of Pearl Harbor during World War II and the issuance of Executive Order 9066, many of the residents of Terminal Island were sent to this internment camp.LA Times - For Japanese Americans, ‘The Terror’ is personal History After first being sent temporarily to the Hidden Gate Farms, the Japanese American residents of Terminal Island were sent to this internment camp, allowed two suitcases a piece. A number of Japanese American children living at the St. Jerome Orphanage were also sent here. ("All the Demons Are Still in Hell") Over time, Japanese Americans from other areas, such as San Francisco, began arriving there. It was overseen by Major Bowen as its chief, who did not seem to think much of those interned there. The camp was haunted by Yuko Tanabe, a Bakemono. The facility possessed a watchtower with an extremely bright searchlight, which rotated and constantly bathed the facility with its light at night, often seeping into the barracks where people were housed. Chester Nakayama smashed it late at night in a fit of rage, but it was replaced the next day. ("Gaman") The camp was stricken by an outbreak of a virulent lung disease, leaving many running a heavy fever and coughing up blood. Major Bowen, however, distracted by other concerns, did not send in any medical assistance, leaving only volunteers to care for the situation. Amy Yoshida, in her work as a secretary for Bowen, begged him to send him help. He, however, ignored her, having recently been possessed by the yurei Yuko Tanabe and convinced that there was something the residents of the camp weren't telling him. The situation escalated when Ken Uehara took him hostage, demanding that he call in ambulances. Though the situation was eventually resolved when Amy called in ambulances using Bowen's authority, Ken Uehara paid the price when Bowen had his MPs execute him. ("My Perfect World") Beginning in or around January 1945, a number of residents began leaving this camp, having been granted sponsorship to work. Around this time also, Major Bowen was killed by Amy Yoshida after he attempted to tie her to a chair and lock her in a dark room, leaving her for dead, due to her sending a recording to the WRA of him admitting that he had ordered Uehara's execution. ("My Sweet Boy") Not long afterwards, the camp and others like it were permanently shut down by order of the United States Supreme Court. The residents of the Colinas de Oro were transported home on two buses, though many of the children were scared to leave, as it was the only home they had ever known. Some returned to their homes only to find that they had been razed by the U.S. government. ("Come and Get Me") Behind the scenes While the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center is a fictional internment camp create for The Terror: Infamy, it was designed to match the appearance of actual internment camps used during World War II. Much of it was modeled specifically after the Manzanar camp in Central California, which has since been established as a National Historic Site. Notes and references Category:Locations Category:World War II